Flarestar-class Attack Shuttle
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Penumbra-class Assault Shuttle Flarestar-class Weequay ship | klasse = Shuttle | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Surronian Engineering | prijs = 250.000 Credits | lengte = 22,56 meter | snelheid = 1.175 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 3 | passagiers = 10 | vrachtcapaciteit = 20 ton | voorraad = 1 maand | affiliatie = Hondo Ohnaka's Pirates Shahan Alama | era = }} Een Flarestar-class Attack Shuttle, ook bekend als een Penumbra-class Attack Shuttle, was een schijfvormige Shuttle die door de piratenbende van Hondo Ohnaka en de Bounty Hunter Shahan Alama werd gebruikt tijdens de Clone Wars. Uitzicht Een Flarestar-class was een Shuttle die kon gelanceerd worden uit de Surronian Cruiser en vervolgens kon landen op een planeet. De Flarestar-class had een duocockpit ontwerp die je kon herkennen aan het Transparisteel aan de bovenkant van het schip. Aan de onderkant had het schip twee motoren, Medium Laser Cannons, een missile launcher (met 12 missiles) en de boordplank. Het had een crew van 3 en kon zo'n 10 passagiers vervoeren. Dit model kon heel wat geld opbrengen op een beurs voor verzamelaars van ruimteschepen gezien de beperkte productie van de lijn. De Flarestar kon de meeste civiele voertuigen te snel af zijn en was ook beweeglijker, indien ze werden bestuurd door goede piloten. Geschiedenis De Flarestar was populair in de Fringe. Het was een uitstekend aanvalsschip met een behoorlijke snelheid, degelijke schilden en bijzondere beweeglijkheid. In een Flarestar Rapier One, bracht Hondo Ohnaka Count Dooku naar de basis van Ohnaka op de planeet Florrum. Later viel Barb Mentir een Nu-class Attack Shuttle met Jar Jar Binks en Senator Kharrus aan met een Flarestar. Na de reddingsoperatie ontsnapte Dooku met een Flarestar van Florrum. De piloten van Hondo waren niet echt zeer goed in het besturen van deze schepen. Na de bevrijding van Ziro vluchtte Shahan Alama met een Flarestar richting Florrum waar hij hoopte om Hondo Ohnaka's Pirates te vervoegen. De kans was echter groot dat de bende was verhuisd door hun aandeel in de gijzeling van Dooku. Toen Jiro samen met een paar andere piraten Hondo Ohnaka had verraden, vielen ze de overblijfselen van Hondo Ohnaka's Base en Hondo's loyale piraten aan met deze schepen. Ze gaven hun nieuwe leider, Darth Maul, een escorte terwijl Maul zijn schip landde. Legends *Galaxy at War noemt dit schip een Penumbra-class Attack Shuttle terwijl andere bronnen het als een Flarestar-class Weequay ship bestempelden, gemaakt door Surronian. *In Legends werd het schip gemaakt door Haor Chall Engineering, waardoor het gelinkt werd aan de CIS. Toen de Trade Federation en de andere economische grootmachten zich klaarmaakten voor de Clone Wars, belandden verschillende ontwerpen waaronder de Penumbra meer op de achtergrond. Dit model bleek immers niet te voldoen aan de eisen van de CIS en zodoende werden de fabrieken gesloten die deze modellen produceerden om meer aandacht te vestigen op de modellen die werden gebruikt in de Clone Wars. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Dooku Captured **The Gungan General **Revival Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Dooku Captured op SW.com *The Gungan General op SW.com *Clone Wars Webcomic: Hunting the Hunters (Part 1) *The Clone Wars: Ultimate Battles *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles *Galaxy at War - Als Penumbra-class category:Piratenschepen category:Shuttles Categorie:Surronian Engineering